


soaring hands

by royalworldtraveler



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moritz is Suicidal, Some angst, a smol baby daughter, but it's alright because Melchior GAYbor, daisies and soft lips and playing pirates, melchritz, some cutesy lil poetry!, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: it was rushing to the spotand meeting up withthe girl who smiled too much,the girl who smiled too little,and The Boy.and playing pirates~~some thoughts on moritz stiefel, melchior gabor, and daisies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* what the world needs is more melchritz
> 
>  
> 
> I picture austin mckenzie as melchi and john gallagher as mo but you do you~

it was rushing to the spot  
and meeting up with  
the girl who smiled too much,  
the girl who smiled too little,  
and The Boy.  
and playing pirates

it was shuffling through the halls with The Boy (who knew too much).  
he would teach you,  
the boy who knew too little,  
how to spell his name.  
your gaze would linger  
on the way his hands would soar

it was dreaming of an angel-  
The Boy (who knew too much).  
he would teach you,  
the boy who knew too little,  
how to spell his name.  
you would wake up sticky.  
your thoughts would linger on the way his hands would soar

it was studying in his bedroom.  
watching his hands fly  
and his soft lips move.  
not understanding  
how one Boy could be so perfect.  
stumbling over your words like a fool until those soft lips were pressed against yours

it was seeing them together-  
the perfect Boy and the girl who smiled too much.  
how she looked at him  
the way you looked at him  
when you thought he wasn't looking.  
you would have to learn  
to smile more

it was doting on his soaring hands and soft lips  
and how they held and kissed  
not you  
but her

it was running from your home-  
no, not your home. not anymore-  
running from your father and that godforsaken belt until your knees blew out and you fell to the ground

it was all becoming too much

it was barely making out his shape through the tears  
and crying out in distress when he forcefully removed the revolver from your mouth

it was staring at those soft lips and soaring hands as he explained that  
he looked at you  
the way you looked at him  
when he thought  
you weren't looking

it was the way his soft lips pressed against yours for the second time  
and how his soaring hands made you forget about your father and his godforsaken belt

it was placing the daisy he gave you in a mason jar.  
he would apologize for not giving you more  
because classes were hard  
and time was scarce.  
you laughed because your silly angel dream had come true-  
he was finally yours  
and he was worried about not giving you enough

it was when classes weren't so hard  
and you spent your time together  
under the stars  
drinking and talking and giggling and gasping and panting and moaning  
and playing pirates

it was when he gave you a whole bouquet of daisies  
coupled with a shiny gold band

it was the way his soft lips pressed into yours  
while the crowd cheered and the guy next to you said something about grooms and kissing

it was seeing the girl who smiled too little  
finally smiling enough  
because she was sharing the cake with little daisies on it  
with the girl who smiled too much

it was your week in germany.  
having to translate everything for him.  
he knew german  
but he said it was hotter when you spoke it.  
especially when you moaned it in his ear

it was sipping coffee in the early mornings.  
a mason jar full of daisies on the table between you  
convinced you that you should allow another angel into your heart

it was adopting her some months later,  
watching his soft lips curl up into a smile as he held her in his soaring hands.  
you agreed on the name.  
daisy.

it was rushing to the spot  
and meeting up with  
the tiny angel with the soaring hands  
and The Boy with the soft lips.  
and playing pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> shameless self promo~  
> @hhhamiltrash on instagram  
> @royalworldtraveler on tumblr  
> and @frankenbean on here ;)
> 
> -if you wanna read about the gay founding parents, check out my other works-


End file.
